This invention relates to an improvement in oscillatable web guide rolls such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,154 and 4,390,139 and to a method of winding.
Oscillating guide rolls constructed in accordance with the prior art require either a mechanical linkage to effect an oscillatory movement of the roll or a cam within each end of the guide roll for initiating the required oscillatory movement. These constructions are complicated and expensive from a mechanical standpoint both in the manufacture and use of the oscillatable rolls. A particular problem concerns the fact the prior art guide rolls are difficult to adjust, either requiring different cam and linkage mechanisms or an exchange of cams at both ends of the guide roll in order to effect the adjustment.
Because of the complexity of such prior art, oscillating rolls considerable expense is incurred in maintaining satisfactory operation of the rolls. The wear upon the linkage and the lack of a positive connection in the case of the double cam arrangement result in inefficient operation in that the resulting web roll may retain defects.